


Wish Granted

by la_esperance



Category: xxxHoLic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_esperance/pseuds/la_esperance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just some fluffy drabble on an implied relationship. Thanks for reading and enjoy! ^_^</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wish Granted

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluffy drabble on an implied relationship. Thanks for reading and enjoy! ^_^

“You’re late.” Yuuko scolded.

“Well, I would be since I was attacked by a spirit.” Watanuki huffed, tightening his grip on the plastic bag he held, “And how come I can still see them, Yuuko-san? When will my wish be granted?”

Yuuko only shrugged which infuriated Watanuki. Just how long was he going to have to work for this lady who had no qualms of sending him into the thick of danger? He must have some masochistic streak for continuing to work for her.

“Doumeki-kun!” Yuuko and Mokona called out in unison with glee, raising a glass of wine each at the staid figure who had just walked into the room.

Still seething, Watanuki swiveled and pointed a finger at Doumeki, “YOU! You said you’d accompany me to the grocery but you were a no show. And I got attacked on the way here so thank you for your company!”

“I got held up in school.” Was the calm reply.

“Why, you—”

Watanuki never got to finish the sentence, much less the angry thought that was forming in his head, as Doumeki pulled him and kissed him on the lips.

Instinctively, Watanuki swung the plastic bag against Doumeki’s body. “The hell! Not in public! If you have time to go kiss me, why don’t you give me a hand in the kitchen?” Watanuki sputtered, walking stiffly out of the room, Doumeki following at his heels.

Yuuko sipped the wine and smiled, “Ah. Young love…”

Mokona sniggered, “Sly witch. You did grant his wish in your own way…And got him a boyfriend too.”

“Hitsuzen. He’ll realize it soon enough.” 

Mokona laughed mischievously and poured another round of drinks.


End file.
